


D.Va's Secret

by DarkAngelofFire



Series: Overwatch Non-Con [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Facials, Fondling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: A video is posted online that shows something non consensual that happened to the Gamer turned Pilot.
Series: Overwatch Non-Con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822558
Kudos: 18





	D.Va's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea recently to do stories of each of the Overwatch girls being raped (or forced, if you prefer). The point of this little series is gonna be me going a bit more depraved than usual and I figured I'd start off with D.Va being raped while she was still a student. This one is a bit short since I wanted to just get into the action and my idea did feel a bit limiting so I might visit D.Va again in the future since she's a cute petite girl in a body suit. Maybe something for her cruiser skin. We shall see.
> 
> Yes I have been binging Overwatch blender/SFM porn, how could you guess?
> 
> Also also I'mma try the rich text format and see if that works for posting stories here. HTML is a bit of a headache.

_ The following video was posted onto a popular South Korean image board. The name of the image board and the usernames of the denizens have been kept secret. The video in question was posted to one of the adult boards. Many considered it to be a ‘deep fake’ or computer simulation of a person. The video itself is of popular icon Hana Song, AKA D.Va. The video takes place before her enlistment into the MEKA unit of the Korean military, in her highschool. In it she is aggressively sexually assaulted by a fellow student. The police and MEKA both remain silent on the issue and never bring it up. But here is the video for everyone. English subtitles are provided. _

The camera flickered to life to reveal that it was filming the inside of a large supply closet. To the right is a closed window, revealing that the sun is setting. No one else is around. The camera pans down to show a struggling Hana Song on the floor. She struggles aginst her bonds. Her hands are bound behind her and her mouth is gagged with a belt. The camera pans down past her skirt to show that her ankles are bound together as well. She glares up at the student filming. He kneels down and starts running a hand along Hana’s exposed thigh sensually. Hana writhes and struggles against his touch but she can’t do anything against her binds. The student lifts her skirt up and reveals her panties. She is wearing simple pink panties with a bunny logo on the top. 

The student moves up to her blouse. He begins slowly unbuttoning it with his free hand as Hana tries to roll away. The student staddles her and pins her to the ground before resuming his work. Soon enough Hana’s blouse is unbuttoned and her matching pink bra is revealed. Hana is breathing heavily from the exertion, her chest being pushed out with every breath. The student sets the camera down to the side and he pulls out a switchblade. Hana’s eyes widen in fear before he reaches down and cuts the straps of her bra, allowing him to pull the remnants of the garment off of her. He grabs the camera and points it down. Hana is breathing heavily still and she is red in the face. Her breasts are now exposed, showing them to be small but perky. The student reaches down and gropes her. He strokes and grabs her breasts with his free hand, switching between them.

“Your tits are just as I imagined,” the student says. He gropes her left breast and pinches the nipple. Hana lets out a noise that is angry yet pleasurable. The student does the same to her right breast, eliciting the same response. Hana’s face gets redder. The student stops groping her breasts and reaches behind him. Hana makes another noise, more surprised. He pulls his hand back and shows his first two fingers, which glint with slick. “D.Va gets off by being molsested,” the student breathes. He’s panting with excitement.

His free hand reaches down to undo his pants. He quickly pulls out his erect cock. Hana stares at it. It is about average length but above average girth. The student strokes it in Hana’s face and starts pressing the head against her cheek. Hana tries to pull away but she can’t. Her attacker is so excited pre-cum can be seen leaking down her cheek. He starts stroking himself, enjoying the power.

“I want to make you suck it,” the student said, “but you will bite it off. Instead…” he steps off of her and sets the camera down. With both hands he turns Hana over onto her stomach and raises her ass. Her skirt isn’t long enough and her panties become visible. A keen viewer would notice the small dark spot on the crotch. The student pulls her panties down and then grabs the camera. It is now pointed at Hana’s exposed slit. She is visibly trembling. The student reaches a hand out and spreads her lips. “She’s wet, she wants me,” he says. He reaches down again and strokes his cock before pressing it against her entrance. Hana lets out a high pitched squeaking noise before the student thrusts himself in.

“Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhp!!!” Hana screams into her gag as her attacker starts thrusting. He zooms the camera in on his thrusting. Before long his cock is coated in her juices.

“I might not be your first ever,” the student said, “but I will be the first to rape and cum inside you!” He grabs Hana’s hip with his free hand and starts thrusting harder. Hana’s groans of pain begin to edge into pleasure. Her attacker is panting as he thrusts in and out of her. He lowers the camera to the side. He continues to rape her, enjoying the feeling of violating a girl he has had a crush on. Keen viewers pointed out pussy juices running down Hana’s thighs. The attacker continued, panting and thrusting. This went on for several minutes, the student’s pants getting more and more ragged as the sounds of the rape got wetter and sloppier. The camera shifted angles several times until he held it above her and said “D.Va, I’m going to cum inside you!” Hana let out a snad of protest but it was in vain. The attacker thrust his cock deep into her pussy and let out a long, satisfied groan. Hana let out one squeak before she lay quiet. He two remained connected in silence for several seconds before the attacker pulled out, slowly. The camera was quickly moved to get the shot.

From Hana’s pussy thick white cum leaked out. It lazily ran down her thigh and began to stain the stocking. The student moved Hana, rotating her onto her back. Her eyes were rolled back in her head. She wasn’t making any angry groans. Her chest heaved, her nipples were impossibly hard. Truly the professional Starcraft player had just cum from being raped by a random stranger. If the video got out she’d be humiliated and shamed. To add insult to the injury, the student walked over to her and started stroking his half hard cock. Soon ropes of cum shot out and landed on Hana’s face and chest.

The final shot is an exhausted Hana covered in ropes of cum after being raped.


End file.
